The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert
thumb|Plakat The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert ( ), pełna nazwa The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert for AIDS Awareness – koncert wielu wykonawców zorganizowany przez Queen ku czci zmarłego Freddiego Mercury’ego, wokalistę grupy. Koncert odbył się 20 kwietnia 1992 na stadionie Wembley, pięć miesięcy po śmierci słynnego wokalisty. Wydarzenie to zapowiedzieli Roger Taylor i Brian May na corocznym rozdaniu Brit Awards. 72000 biletów zostało sprzedane w 2 godziny. Pieniądze zebrane z biletów zostały przeznaczone na zwalczanie AIDS, choroby, na którą zmarł Mercury. Nagranie z koncertu zostało wydane jeszcze w 1992 na VHS oraz w 2002 na DVD. W drugim wydaniu wycięto całą pierwszą część oraz Innuendo Roberta Planta, ponadto zmieniono format obrazu z 4:3 na 16:9. W sierpniu 2013 powstała książka zawierająca refleksje Briana Maya na temat koncertu, a miesiąc później kolejne wydanie nagrania z koncertu na Blu-ray, zawierające obie części. Opis koncertu Koncert zaczął się o 18:00 20 kwietnia 1992 na Wembley. W pierwszej części imprezy wystąpiło kilku słynnych artystów i grup, wykonując głównie swoje piosenki. Druga część była poświęcona muzyce Queen i wykonywana przez jej członków (Maya, Taylora i Deacona) oraz innych, gościnnych wykonawców. Koncert zakończył się około 3:00 21 kwietnia po piosence God Save the Queen odtworzonym z taśmy, tak jak to miało miejsce na innych koncertach za życia Mercury’ego. Plan koncertu Część pierwsza – bez Queen # Metallica – Enter Sandman, Sad But True, Nothing Else Matters # Extreme – składanka piosenek Queen, Love Of My Life, More Than Words # Def Leppard – Animal, Let's Get Rocked, Now I'm Here # Bob Geldof – Too Late God # Spinal Tap – The Majesty of Rock # U2 – Until the End of the World # Guns N' Roses – Paradise City, Only Women Bleed, Knockin’ On Heaven's Door # Elizabeth Taylor – Speech Część druga – z Queen # Joe Elliot, Slash – Tie Your Mother Down # Tony Iommi, Roger Dartley – intro do Heaven and Hell (Black Sabbath), intro do Pinball Wizard (The Who), I Want It All # Zucchero – Las Palabras de Amor # Tony Iommi, Gary Cherone – Hammer to Fall # Tony Iommi, James Hetfield – Stone Cold Crazy # Robert Plant – Innuendo, Thank You (Led Zeppelin), Crazy Little Thing Called Love # Too Much Love Will Kill You # Paul Young – Radio Ga Ga # Seal – Who Wants to Live Forever # Lisa Stansfield – I Want to Break Free # David Bowie, Annie Lennox – Under Pressure # Ian Hunter, David Bowie, Mick Ronson, Joe Elliot, Phil Collen – All the Young Dudes (David Bowie) # David Bowie, Mick Ronson – Heroes (David Bowie) # David Bowie – The Lord's Prayer # George Michael – ’39 # George Michael, Lisa Stansfield – These Are the Days of Our Lives # George Michael – Somebody to Love # Elton John, Axl Rose – Bohemian Rhapsody # Axl Rose – We Will Rock You # Liza Minnelli, reszta gości – We Are the Champions # God Save the Queen Kategoria:Koncerty